Vacation
by funni neko
Summary: "Daisuke, its over." "Daisuke, you will come with me won't you?" "Daisuke!" "Daisuke!" Two people Daisuke loves want his attention but is it to late for one of them.
1. Prologue

**Vacation  
Prologue**

"Daisuke, I'm sorry but we are breaking up," Riku told him. Daisuke's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask why, but he couldn't, so he simply stared at her in shock.

"But why?" He finally managed to get out.

"It not really as much you as it is me. You know I won the scholarship and I'll be gone a very long time. I don't want you to feel tied down if you found someone while we are apart," Riku told him, as tears began to fall from her eyes,and then she turned and ran away.

Daisuke simply stared after her, wanting to chase after her like so many times he had done before, but this time he guessed it probably for the best. Daisuke sighed and turned and started to walk towards his apartment to find his Friend Satoshi Hiwatari waiting for him.

"Satoshi what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked approaching his blue haired friend.

"What do you mean, you said you would accompany me this year for summer vacation and I came to pick you up."

Daisuke thought about this for a moment before remembering that he did promise to go with Satoshi this year for an all around the world traveling Vacation.

"Alright let me just get my bags?" Daisuke said as he unlocked his door and grabbed his two suitcases and started to heading towards Hiwatari's car.

* * *

"Daisuke, are you alright? You have been awfully quiet." Satoshi asked.

"No, I'm fine," Daisuke lied.

Satoshi sighed. "You know you don't have to lie to me."

I polished it up a bit in the rough spots, the punctuation was mostly right, there were a few spelling mistakes, I did change a few words, The story is good so far, can't wait for the next part :D

As they finally pulled into Satoshi's condo drive through.

"Let me go grab my bags and then we can go."

"Alright."

Daisuke sat in the car waiting for his friend to return. he noticed something on the floor under his seat. He grabbed hold of the box and opened it. He was shocked to see that it was full of gay porn, Curiosly he picked one of the magazines up and opened it.

He flipped through a couple of pages until he saw a picture of a blonde haired male with a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned and was hanging loosely on his torso. He had some leather pants on with the front undone and his hand ghosting over his stomach. Daisuke heard someone coughing trying to gain his attention. Daisuke turned around to see that Satoshi was staring right at him. Satoshi sighed placing his bags into the car before grabbing the box and the magazines in the Daisuke's hand.

He moved the magazines to the back of the car. Satoshi then climbed into the Driver's side of car; then he noticed that Daisuke got an erection. Satoshi sighed but said nothing

* * *

Satoshi and Daisuke finally made it to the airport without having any more awkward moments.

"What's our first on the list of places to go?" Daisuke asked, looking over at Satoshi who was drawling in his sketchbook.

"You shall see once we arrive, Niwa." Satoshi told him as he continue to draw a rose.

"Daisuke, why did you seem to be down when I picked you up?" Satoshi asked.

"Well Sato, Riku broke up with me." Daisuke murmured as he looked down at his hands.

Satoshi side looked at Daisuke before taking one hand of the steering wheel and taking Daisuke hand in his hands into his and holding it tight.

"Don't worry Daisuke, everything will be alright," Satoshi told him as they pulled up to a genuine smile before exiting the cart grabbing their bags from the trunk.

Daisuke followed after him. They slowly made their way to the teller to purchase their ticket before walking to the plane. Daisuke looked up and read the sign that read Hong Kong.

"Were going to Hong Kong?" Daisuke asked excitedly as he looked at Satoshi who nodded his head as he pushed up his glasses as they placed their bag s on to the belt and they went through metal detector once they were cleared they went inside the plane

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Cheshirejin  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Hong Kong

**Vacation**  
**Chapter 1: Hong Kong**

"Daisuke,wake up?" Satoshi said, shaking his best friend's shoulder. Daisuke groaned as he blinked his eyes, trying to keep them from closing and from going back to sleep.

"We're here already?" Daisuke asked as he sat up releasing a heavy yawn.

"No, but we will be soon.I though you might wanted to get dressed and wash your face," Satoshi told him as he sat back in his own seat.

"Your right," Daisuke said as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Daisuke gaped as he saw the airport sign.

"We're Really are in Hong Kong." Daisuke yelled in surprise as he stared at Satoshi in Surprise.

"Yeah I'm having our stuff sent to the hotel so we can see a few things before we retire for the night," Satoshi informed him.

"What should we do first Then?" Daisuke asked.

"We can go see the University Museum & Art Gallery, Big Buddha, The Clock Tower, and Tsim Sha Tsui," Satoshi suggested.

"How about we go see The Clock Tower & Tsim Sha Tsui today and then go see Big Buddha & the Museum Tomorrow?" Daisuke said.

"That fine, now lets go see the clock tower first,"Satoshi said, holding his hand out for Daisuke, who grabbed a hold of thankfully. The left the airport to see a black car waiting for him.

"Master Hikari," The driver said with a formal bow.

"Good evening Noah," Satoshi greeted as he held the door open for Daisuke before getting inside.

The drive to the Clock Tower was silent besides Satoshi who was typing furiously on his laptop. Daisuke gaped out the window taking in all the sights.

"Master Hikari, we have arrived," Noah said from the front of the car.

"Thank you Noah, you can take a 45 minute break then meet us back here." Satoshi informed him as he closed his laptop and placed it inside his messenger bag before he and Daisuke left the car.

"Look, Satoshi, this thing is huge!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stood in front of the Clock Tower with his hand up in the air spread out. Satoshi smiled as he pulled out his camera and took a picture of Daisuke.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled as he realized Satoshi took a picture of him.

"Sorry could not resist." Daisuke said before the went inside the tower.

They took turns taking pictures of each other and things they thought were unique . The stood at the top of the tower looking down below. Once they were done they went back down to meat Noah who was waiting for them to return.

"Where to now Master Hikari?"Noah asked.

"To Tsim Sha Tsui."Satoshi informed him.

"Hong Kong is very beautiful." Daisuke said as the watched the sun set as they approached the Harbor where Tsim Sha Tsui was located.

"Your right," Satoshi said as he snapped a picture of the view. They continued to walk along the harbor taking pictures and having a good time watching the sun set.

When the sky began to blacken, they headed back to the car where they headed to their Hotel room.

Daisuk had fallen asleep on Satoshi's shoulder as they headed to the hotel. Satoshi sighed as he carried him, piggyback style, into the Hotel. He got the key from the receptionist and headed to their room.

Satoshi unlocked the door to there hotel room and slipped inside, placing Daisuke on the bed before locking there room door.

Then Satoshi walked over there suitcases. He grabbed Daisuke's red suitcase and opened it to pull out a pair of Pajamas for Daisuke to wear.

The last Hikari got up and went back over to the bed where Daisuke laid sound asleep.

"Daisuke, wake up you need to change," Satoshi told him as he shook the young artist shoulder.

Daisuke did not even grunt he simply stayed asleep. Satoshi let out a heavy sigh as he began to undress Daisuke and put him on his pajamas and lay him back into the bed before doing the same. He turned off the lights and pulled out his laptop and connected it to its charger before turning it on. He read a couple of his emails before downloading the pictures from his camera onto his computer.

Satoshi let out a small yawn before laying down and falling asleep

.

* * *

Daisuke woke with the rising son. He let out a heavy yawn . Daisuke scanned the room to see a sleeping Satoshi in the next bed over.

_'He looks so innocent,"_ Daisuke thought, knowing that Krad had ripped Satoshi's innocence from him long ago.

"Daisuke don't think so loud," Satoshi said as he threw a pillow at his face.

"What was that for Sato?!" Daisuke yelled as he threw a pillow back at Satoshi.

"Your thinking too loud its only about 6 in the morning so go back to sleep," Satoshi told him as he buried himself back into his sheets.

"Alright then," Daisuke said as he laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Breakfast has arrived if you are hungry. Satoshi informed him pointing to the tray of food in between them. Daisuke smiled as he swung his legs over to grab him something to eat. Once Daisuke finished his breakfast and he went into the Bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Meanwhile Satoshi finished typing his emails as he watched the bell hop take their bags back down stairs to there car.

"So what will be doing First Sato?" Daisuke asked.

"We will see Big Buddha first Dai, then we will go the Museum," Satoshi informed Daisuke who was smiling at his nickname. "Then in between the two trips we will go to lunch and after we get out of the Museum we will get a snack before we go to the airport to head to our next Destination.

"Thats fine with me, Daisuke said giving him a smile. They left the hotel room and headed to where Noah was waiting for them before they headed for Big Buddha mountain.

"Daisuke we will have to climb up the mountain," Satoshi said as they were at the base of the mountain.

"Thats fine but we might want to start soon as possible if we want to get there before lunch." Daisuke said before they began to climb up the hill.

"WOW! Its Huge!" Daisuke yelled as he Gaped at the Gaint Buddha Statue.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Satoshi said as they took pictures and head back down the mountain.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did come here," Daisuke told him.

"Lets go get something to eat," Satoshi suggested as they went to a near by restaurant. Once they finished there food before they headed to the inside they saw new painting of this generations art works that went back generations statue sculptures of all kinds things.

"This place has so many historical based paintings." Daisuke said as they continued to look a the paintings and Sculptures.

"I'm glad you liked it but we have to go soon Daisuke to our next destination,"Satoshi told him.

"Where is that?"Daisuke asked.

"Okinawa," Satoshi said as they entered the car and headed towards the air port.

As they took off Satoshi was once again on his laptop when Daisuke pulled out a journal like notebook and began to write:

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I had a great time at Hong Kong. I got to see Big Buddha, Tsim Sha Tsui , the Clock Tower, and an Art museum in Hong Kong. I had so much fun but it only distracted me a Little from Riku.**_

_**Signed, Daisuke Niwa**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah Beta  
**


End file.
